Their Perfect Loving Family
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Sequel to Their Perfect Little Family


"Mommy! We're home!" Lizzie and Sky shouted running into the house with Tommy right behind them.

Kim smiled as she watched Lizzie and Sky run into the room excitedly.

"Hey you two, how was Tyler's birthday party?" Kim asked

"It was so fun!" Lizzie said happily

"What did you guys do?"

"We ate pizza, and cake… and played games" Sky said climbing onto the couch then helping Lizzie up

"Wow, that sounds like fun"

"It was!" they both said at the same time

"I wish you came though… Tyler's mommy was sad you couldn't come"

"Well Aisha will get over it, someday… it's not my fault I'm overdue… it's your fathers"

"Whoa… how is it my fault?" Tommy asked sitting down on the couch

"It's in your genes that you're always late… and now you passed it down to our kid"

Lizzie and Sky laughed at them

"What's so funny you two?" Tommy asked

"Nothing!" they both answered

"Mommy?" Sky asked

"Yeah?" Kim asked looking at him

"Can you tell us a power ranger story?"

"Of course I can… what ranger?"

"Red!" Sky said happily

"No! Not red… you always pick red…" Lizzie complained

"She's right Sky, you do always pick red… why?" Tommy asked

"Because when I'm older and big and strong I'm going to be a red ranger!"

"Why red?" Kim asked

"Because daddy was a red ranger and a leader"

"I was also a leader as white"

"But red is cooler!"

"I want to be a pink ranger" Lizzie said quietly

"And why is that honey?" Kim asked

"Because I want to be like you mommy" Lizzie said and hugged her

"Thanks sweetie… You two need to go get ready for bed"

"Alright!" the two said and hoped off the couch and ran upstairs

"Just think Kim, after this kid all we need is two more and we have a power ranger team"

"I don't think so" Kim said "If we have another kid you're carrying it. Not me!"

Tommy laughed it at her

"I'm not kidding… I'm done with weird food cravings, mourning sickness and not able to see my feet… I'm not even sure if their still there"

"Don't worry they are" Tommy said grabbing one foot and messaging it

"Don't give me a foot rub when I'm complaining!" Kim scolded

"Why? If I don't you wont clam down" Tommy said smiling

"Well… shut up" Kim said

"I love you" Tommy said

"I love you too" Kim said smiling "But I hate being a week late!"

"Don't worry Kim soon you're be able to hold that baby in you're arms"

"I can't wait!" Kim said happily "And I can't wait to find out what gender it will be"

"You just wanted it to be a surprise"

"Yeah… I know"

"Did Trini come over?" Tommy asked seriously

"Yes she did… she cooked me dinner and wouldn't let me off the couch"

"Good"

"We're done!" Came Lizzie and Sky's voice from upstairs

"Coming" Kim shouted back

Tommy helped her up and they walked upstairs to Sky and Lizzie's room

"What's going to be the name of our brother or sister?" Sky asked

"Well if you have a brother is will Alexander Ryan and if you have a sister she will be Jacquelyn Rose"

"Alex or Jackie" Tommy said

"I want a brother!" Sky said

"Why?" Tommy asked tucking him in

"Because then we'll have someone else to help protect Lizzie and mom"

"I don't need protection all the time" Lizzie pouted

"Don't worry he doesn't mean anything by it, he's an Oliver and they always have to protect their girls" Kim said tucking Lizzie in

"I want a sister!" Lizzie said

Kim laughed at her

"Do you got you're bear?" Kim asked

Lizzie nodded and took her bear out from under the covers

"Good"

Tommy and Kim switched sides and gave the other a kiss good night

"Good night you two, see you in the morning" Tommy said

"You know where to find us if you need us" Kim said recalling the nightmare they had a few weeks ago

"I love you mommy, I love you daddy" they both said

"I love you too" Tommy and Kim said

* * *

"So how was Aisha?" Kim asked from in their bathroom while Tommy was changing 

"She was fine, she missed you though"

"I wish I was there"

"No you don't… hundreds of screaming kids… plus Rocky"

Kim laughed "I can imagine that"

She walked into the bedroom

"You're turn" Kim said

"Alright"

"What movie did you get?" Kim asked

"You're favorites Pretty in Pink and Legally Blonde"

"YAY!" Kim said happily and hugged him

"What did you do today?"

"Watched Charmed…since it was a marathon and all you will let me do is stay on the couch"

"The doctor said bed rest"

"Bed rest doesn't really mean-"

"Yes it does" Tommy said giving her a kiss and walked into the bathroom "Now go sit down, when you changed"

Kim huffed

"So what do you think? Our children going to be power rangers?" Tommy asked

"I can see them both being rangers" Kim said

"I can definitely see Sky being a ranger… all he does is protect his sister" Tommy said taking out his contacts

"Lizzie too… but Sky doesn't give her a chance to protect him."

"Do you think this was our last time being rangers?"

Tommy got no response

"Kim?"

Still none

"Kim?"

Tommy walked into their room to see Kim bending over holding her stomach

"Kim? Are you ok?"

"Tommy… the baby is coming"

"The baby is coming?"

"Did I stutter?" Kim asked angrily

"No"

"Call Dana…"

Tommy grabbed the phone and helped Kim down the stairs

"Hello?"

"Dana?"

"Tommy? What's up?"

"Kim's in labor"

"Kim's in labor… get her to the hospital… and I'll be right there" Dana said then hung up

"Mommy what's wrong?" came Lizzie's voice

"Lizzie, sweetie… you brother or sister is coming… get your brother and get down here" Kim said taking deep breaths

"Got it!" Lizzie said and ran to get Sky

"Ok I also called Kira she'll be at the hospital to watch over Lizzie and Sky" Tommy said

* * *

Kim was rushed into a room and Tommy stopped and made sure Kira had Lizzie and Sky before going to join Kim. 

"Go Dr. O, I've got them" Kira said

"Ok" Tommy said running to Kim's room

Lizzie was a little scared, she didn't like hospitals

"I got you sweetie" Kira said picking Lizzie up

"She's my sister I want to protect her" Sky said

"Little man you're only saying that right now because you're scared too" Conner said

"No! I'm not scared…" Sky said

Conner picked him up

"You are too… you're be a bigger man when you admit it"

"I am a big man!" Sky protested

"Of course you are" Conner said laughing

After a while more and more people showed up for support for Kim. Finally there was Aisha and Rocky holding a sleeping Tyler. Along with Trini and Jason, Billy, Zack, Adam, Tanya, Kat, Ethan and a few other red rangers with their wives.

Tyler woke up

"Where are we?" He asked

"We're at the hospital" Aisha said "Lizzie and Sky's mommy is having a baby"

"Cool" He said squirming out of her arms

Aisha put him down and he walked over to Lizzie who was still in Kira's arms

"Lizzie?" he asked

She looked down at him

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Kind of… I want to see mommy" she said

"You will!" he said

Lizzie smiled and got out of Kira's grasp

"So what do you think brother or sister?" Lizzie asked her best friend

"Uh… brother"

"Why?"

"Because…" he said "because you're the only girl I like!"

Lizzie smiled and hugged him

"Back away from my sister!" Sky said

Lizzie laughed and hugged her brother too

"Sky… their best friends… just like you and me!" came a little girl's voice

"Sydney!" Sky said happily and hugged his best friend

"Is it me or do you see love?" Trini asked Jason

"I see it… best friends… going to be lovers"

"Their only 5…" Kat said

"Love can start at any age…" Rocky said hugging Aisha to his side

* * *

"Congratulations Kim!" Dana said 

"Two?" Kim asked "How could you have no known this before!"

"Sorry Kim, he was hiding behind his sister" Dana said

"So I have two sets of twins" Kim asked

"That you do mommy" Tommy said hugging her

Dana brought the twins to her

"So we get Alexander Ryan and Jacquelyn Rose" Kim said holding her kids

Tommy smiled down at Kim

"Here daddy" Kim said holding out the twins Tommy picked them up

"Their so Tiny!" Tommy said

* * *

"Wait… will we still be number one in Mommy and Daddy's life?" Lizzie asked scared 

"Of course sweetie" Kira said

"They love you so much! No one can replace you" Conner said picking Lizzie up "Your mom and dad talk about you call the time their so proud of you… no one will replace you… and they will never stop loving you and you'll always be number one"

Lizzie cried into Conner's shoulder

"This is a lot to take for a 5 year old" Kira commented rubbing Lizzie's back

"Yeah, no doubt"

Dana walked into the room

"How's Kim"

"She delivered and she and the babies are doing well"

"I know these two aren't allowed in but can they see their mom?" Conner asked

"Of course" Dana said

Kira and Conner took Lizzie and Sky in to see Kim and their siblings

* * *

"Mommy?" Lizzie asked 

Kim was laying bed half asleep a nurse took to clean the babies.

Lizzie climbed on Kim's bed

"Mommy?"

"Hey baby" Kim said waking up and hugged her daughter

"I'm still you're baby?"

"Of course" Kim said "Where's Sky"

"Right here" Sky said and Conner helped Sky on the bed

"You'll always love us the same?" Lizzie asked

"Of course" Kim said kissing her daughter's head

Lizzie smiled and snuggled into Kim's side

Lizzie on one side Sky on another

The nurse came back in with the babies and gave one to Tommy and the other to Kim.

"Hey you two… meet you're sister… Jacquelyn Rose Oliver"

"Hi Jackie" Sky said

"Hi" Lizzie said

"And say hi to you're brother" Tommy said holding the baby so they can see "Alexander Ryan"

"Hi Alex" They both said

Tommy sat down on the bed right next to Sky. He looked at Kim and his children. And swore that he will always protect them no matter what happens.

"I love you all" Tommy said

"I love you, Handsome"

"I love you daddy" Lizzie and Sky said

The perfect Loving Family

* * *

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well the sequel is out!!! Hope you liked it!!! **

**Also to my readers of What the Future Holds and P.S. I'm Still Not Over You… I'll be updating REAL soon I have the next chapters all written out… I just need to go over them. So expect them out tomorrow… (hopefully!)**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
